Dwayne
by rubix the cube
Summary: COMPLETE! IT'S DONE!
1. Default Chapter

Dwayne's POV "Dang, Russ I can't believe that Coach Orion is taking you off the roster". I said after practice.  
  
"I can Cowboy. He told many times that if I kept acting up in German he would take me off the roster. I knew it was coming. But I have until next quarter to raise my grade before I lose my scholarship. I need to find a German tutor." Russ said morbidly.  
  
"Gosh Russ I would help but I don't speak German."  
  
"It's cool Dude. I put an add in the paper."  
  
I looked at my watch. "I have to go meet the new player. You can come if you want." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Ack, no I don't want to meet the guy that's replacing me." Russ said, "I have to go study anyway. I have a makeup test tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Ok see you later", I said waving to my roommate.  
  
In the main hall (still Dwayne's POV) "Okay Ducks gather round!" Coach Orion yelled everyone herded around Orion "Our new player's name is Morrigan Reilly. She is locally form Minnesota. She is a sophomore. Please be nice to her. Her grand father is a big hockey coach."  
  
A large greyhound rolled up and a small girl waddled out with several large hockey bags slung over her shoulder. Seeing her struggling with her bags I ran up and grabbed the heavier of the two bags.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she said still struggling under the weight of the other large bags. "Um.Will someone grab the trunk in the compartment under the bus please?" Portman picked up the trunk with no trouble.  
  
"Where is your room?" he asked moving towards the building. She looked at the small piece of paper.  
  
"Room 489 in the G building." She replied then looked around to see where G building was.  
  
"That is so cool that is right by mine and Julie's room! We'll be neighbors!" Connie said happily doing a little dance. Morrigan just raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Don't just stand there get her stuff up to her room and then Dwayne give her a tour of the campus and tell her the schedule of practices." Orion said walking away form us.  
  
"Well y'all heard the man: let's go!" I said.  
  
In Morrigan's room "Thanks so much you guys." Morrigan said after all of her things had been brought up to her single person room.  
  
"Your welcome little filly!" I said with a grin. She looked at me like I had just laid an egg.  
  
"Oh I just realized that we never told you our names." Julie said, "Well I'm Julie and this is my boyfriend Dean Portman".  
  
"Yo but just call me Portman. She is the only one that is aloud to call me Dean"  
  
"I'm Dwayne" giving her a welcoming smile. She grinned at me  
  
"I'm Charlie Conway and I'm the captain of the team"  
  
"My name is Lester Averman. You can call me Lester Averman. Lester Averman is very glad to meet you." Charlie who was standing closest to Averman elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"I'm Adam Banks"  
  
"That's where I know you from!" Morrigan exclaimed. "You played for my grandpa's team! He finally let me play when your slot was opened."  
  
"You got my position on the Hawks?.... now I remember you! You sat on the end of the bench with your hockey stick and skates every game and begged Coach to let you play." Morrigan blushed.  
  
"Yeah that was me."  
  
"I hate to break up this reunion but we have homework to do." Connie said. She, Julie, Guy and Portman left to go do homework or in Connie and Guy's case go make out. One by one the Ducks left leaving Adam, Morrigan, and myself in Morrigan's room.  
  
"Umm Morrigan are you ready for your tour of Eden Hall?" I asked, "You can come if you want to Adam.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Cowboy I have Pre-Calculus homework up to my eyeballs. I'll see you soon Morrigan." Adam said closing the door behind him. I smiled inside because I got to talk to the new girl all by myself. Then it hit me I was all-alone with a girl in her room. This girl happened to be a very pretty girl.  
  
"Well let's go bring your hockey stuff because by the timeout tour is over it will be time to got to practice." I said trying to hide what was going through my mind. "Okay!" she said picking up her bag. I quickly took it from her.  
  
"My mama didn't raise me to let a pretty lady lift heavy things all by her self. I carry it for you." I said. She glared at me as she refused to give me her bag.  
  
"My grandfather told me that I should always take care of my self and I intend to." She shot at me.  
  
"Okay but if it gets too much for you I can carry it."  
  
"Yeah sure what ever."  
  
I showed her around the campus and about half way through the tour she gave me her bag claiming that if I wanted to carry it so much take it. So I did. I let her win or at least think that she won. Other than that we had a good time and had a lot of things in common. Like our love of country music and our ability to great puck handlers.  
  
"Ok I have to go to my hockey stuff you can come if you want," I said  
  
"Can I? Am I aloud too?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not Adam has girls up to his room all the time!"  
  
"What? Never mind I don't want to know. Sure I'll come."  
  
"Okey Dokey Let go!" I said opening the door for her. She waited once she got in the lobby. I lead the way.  
  
I was lucky that Russ wasn't in the room or else her would have laid an egg knowing that a girl had replaced him. I know he wouldn't get to know her just judge her and be mean.  
  
Well I thought there is never enough fics about Dwayne. So I wrote one I hope y'all like it! Review and give me your opinions! 3 Allie 


	2. Chapter 2

Dwayne's POV  
  
Today at practice coach had us sit on the bench while Morrigan showed us what she could do. When she was done Coach told us to scrimmage with Morrigan, Charlie, Averman, Guy, Fulton and Goldberg one team against Portman, Luis, Adam, Connie, Julie and me.  
  
I took the face off against Morrigan. She was a lot faster than I though she would be. She quickly took off with the puck. And needless to say her team won.  
  
"Great scrimmage team now 30 laps and you are free to go. Great first day Reilly" Orion said  
  
"Thanks coach" She replied before taking a swig of her water bottle.  
  
Outside the Locker room "Morrigan Cons and I are going to study for that history test you up for it?" Julie asked  
  
"I can do it by myself, thanks." Morrigan snapped. She walked away  
  
"Oh ok it's cool see you later" Connie said morbidly. I could tell that she really wanted to get to know the new female duck.  
  
Morrigan's POV (in her room)  
  
I hate History. With a passion. Especially western expansion stuff. The old west how boring is that.  
  
**Knock**Knock**Knock**  
  
"Morrigan? Are you there? It's me! Dwayne!" a voice came.  
  
"Come on in Dwayne it's open!" I shouted back. He walked in. I loved the way his boots sounded on the wooden floor.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought that you and the guys were going for pizza," I asked  
  
"Well. I knew something is wrong when you turned down Connie. I mean it wasn't nice and I wanted to know what was wrong" He asked his adorable accent totally bowling me over.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't like new people. I never have and when I get close to someone I tend to become very involved. Most people don't like that. And they exclude me."  
  
"Golly, that is really sad. And does explain a lot. So what are you studying?"  
  
"Western Expansion. I don't understand it."  
  
"Well, history happens to be my best subject here let me show you"  
  
He explained everything to me I completely understood it. After we finished studying. We talked about what life had been before we came to Eden Hall.  
  
"I was the best hockey player in Texas and also the best cattle roper. I lived with my grandma and grandpa cause my parents died in a cattle stampede when I was about 4. I learned to skate when one day and I 5 ½ I some guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted to play for team USA. I said yes and the rest is history."  
  
"Which would you say is more fun hockey or being a cowboy?"  
  
"Gosh Morrigan that ain't fair. Besides I want to know more about you and what your life is like."  
  
"My grandpa is a big time hockey coach and is obsessed with winning. He will do anything to win. You can even ask Adam. Actually I owe Adam my chance to let me play."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah when Adam left the Hawks Grandpa was pissed yelling about 'how he had no loyal players.' I happened to be sitting in the locker room in my skates waiting for him to help me out of my gear. See, I was really small for my age. The saw me and saw his new star player that could never leave his team. When he died my dad sent me here not knowing what to do with me."  
  
Dwayne nodded. I guessed that he felt the same way: People not being able to deal with him.  
  
I yawned and looked at the time. It was 12 am. Dwayne stood up realizing the time.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Do you remember where the Cafeteria is?" Dwayne asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him as if saying 'no'. "Then I'll come and get you around 7:30 k?"  
  
"Ok I'll see you then"  
  
"Bye Morrigan" as he opened the door.  
  
"Uhhh Dwayne?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks" I said hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red and left.  
  
I changed into my pajamas and as fell asleep I thought about Dwayne and if he was thinking about me. 'God I hope so'  
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed and forgive me for taking so long to update. I hope y'all like it 3 Allie 


	3. Chapter 3

Dwayne's POV  
  
I think I'm in love. I feel like I'm walking on air. I can't go back to my dorm because I know I won't be able to sleep. I'll just go to the lounge and write in my journal that I write in so I won't forget anything that happened in my life. It's a leather journal. The leather is from my grandfather's cow. I know that sound bad but its nice leather and it died from natural causes.  
  
When I got to lounge I only say a few late night studiers and a few couples ending their dates on the couches if you catch my drift.  
  
I take a seat at one of the tables and open my journal and began to write.  
  
September 22 2003  
  
I finally worked up enough courage to talk to Morrigan. She  
really isn't that bad of a person once you get to know her.  
People have just hurt her before that's why she pushes everyone  
away. As far as I now I'm the only one she trusts here at Eden  
Hall.  
To be honest I think I could handle being more that friends with  
her. But I think it would be better to be her friend before I  
be her boy friend.  
  
Dwayne sighed and put his journal in his bag and headed up to his room. Russ was already asleep.  
  
There he stripped to his boxers and went to sleep thoughts of Morrigan tugging at his brain.  
  
Morrigan's POV My alarm rang at 6:30 just like I had set it to. I groaned and turned over then realized that last night hadn't been a dream. I got up and walked over to my stereo and turned on my favorite CD, Utopia Parkway by Fountains of Wayne.  
  
I took a quick shower and washed my hair with my mint shampoo that I only used for special occasions.  
  
I walked back into my room and pulled on my favorite jeans and a black tee shirt. I put on my silver heart necklace that was my mom's. Then I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail.  
  
I looked at the clock 7:15. 15 minutes until Dwayne gets here. I walk over to my desk and turn on my laptop and log-on to the Internet and begin to email my old teammate Scott Larson.  
  
To: HawkHockeyman56@aol.com From: Hockeychica25@aol.com Subject: news report  
  
Hey Scotty! It's just me Morrigan checking in with my favorite Hawk. How is Finch dealing with the Hawks? I wish I were there. But I did see Banks here. He sure grew up. Well I got to go. Wish you were here LUV ya Morrigan I pressed the send button. And shut down my computer.  
  
*KNOCK**KNOCK*  
  
"Hey Morrigan! Come on!" I heard Dwayne yell out side of my door. I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" He asked me.  
  
"Good. How about you?" I replied with a smile.  
  
"I've slept better. I had a lot on my mind last night."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"School. Hockey. The same kind of stuff that keeps any guy awake at night."  
  
"Oh" I sighed. I was kinda hoping that he was thinking of me too. I guess not. Maybe I should ask Connie or Julie about him just to find out what he's like and the kind of girls he likes.  
  
**In French** French is the only class I have with just Connie so I quickly scribbled a note.  
  
Connie, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean  
to be mean yesterday I'm just not used to people being nice to  
me. Can you meet me in Library after your last class? Julie can  
come too. Morrigan  
  
I tossed the note over on her desk and She opened it and passed one back my way.  
  
Morrigan, you're forgiven. Instead of in the library can you  
just meet me in my dorm room? Connie  
  
I looked over at her and nodded yes. I smiled at her and she smiled back then I went back to taking notes over how to conjugate -ir verbs.  
  
**In Connie's and Julie's room**  
  
"Connie. Julie. I'm sorry I was mean before. I'm not used to people being nice to me. Especially my teammates."  
  
"Well we are different here at Eden Hall. We are nice to people. Sometimes. well only the Ducks are nice." Scowled Julie.  
  
"Jules she is trying and you are being a hypocritical bitch. So stop it!" Connie yelled. It made me feel a bit better knowing that Connie would stick up for me.  
  
"Thanks Connie. Can I ask you a question?" I asked Julie pulled a notebook out of her backpack and began to work on her homework.  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"What's up with Dwayne? I mean does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No.Why? Are you interested?"  
  
"No! I was just wondering I mean he is such a great guy. I just thought that he has some lucky girl to call his own."  
  
"Morrigan, I'm not stupid. You like him. And you have no idea how to get him." Connie said objectively.  
  
I just grinned and blushed.  
  
"Can you help me get him?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
"O0o0o0o0o! Can I help?" Julie asked throwing down her notebook.  
  
"Sure but only if you promise to be nice to Morrigan. And you can't tell anyone." Connie stated  
  
"Okay" Julie said beaten.  
  
"We will start tomorrow at 6, Morrigan so be here." Connie said.  
  
"Okay I have to go and do some homework. See you guys in the AM!" I said closing the door behind me. 


	4. Chapter 4: the end

Thank you to my one reviewer Anne918. Obviously no one else cares about Dwayne. FINE! Then be assured that this will be the last chapter. ~allie  
  
Morrigan's POV  
  
I woke up this morning at 5:30. Why the hell am I up this early? I thought then I remembered: Dwayne.  
  
I quickly showered and changed into a long jean skirt and a tee. I pulled my hair into a braid and walked over to Connie and Julie's dorm.  
  
Julie opened the door with her hair in curlers. Connie was behind her brushing her teeth.  
  
"Come on in" Julie said opening the door a bit wider. Connie (who had disappeared into the bathroom) came out.  
  
"Morrigan you look really cute.but you don't look a girl that Dwayne would fall for. So can I make a few changes?" Connie asked.  
  
"Sure but nothing to drastic"  
  
++++++++1 hour later++++++++++++++ **Knock**Knock** "Connie! Julie! Are ya'll there? I'm looking for Morrigan! She wasn't in her room! Hello?" I heard Dwayne yell.  
  
Connie rushed over and opened the door.  
  
"Dwayne! I have a surprise for you!" she said. And suddenly I regretted what I had done.  
  
**Dwayne's POV**  
  
"Okay. what is it?" just as I said that a girl that kind of resembled Morrigan walked out of their bathroom. Her hair was done up in braided pigtails, and she was wearing jeans and button up shirt. It looked like Julie and Connie had attacked her with makeup too. She looked ridiculous.  
  
"O my goodness golly. Morrigan? Is that you?" I asked.  
  
"This is the new me" she said looking up at me.  
  
"Morrigan can I talk to you for a moment in your room?"  
  
"Why of course."  
  
I lead her to her room and sat her on her bed. I walked over to her bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I put it under the running faucet and walked back out to her room. I sat down next to her.  
  
"Take that makeup off." I commanded handing her the washcloth. She dabbed the washcloth on her face.  
  
"Thanks" she managed to squeak out.  
  
"Now will you tell me what happened? And why you are dressed like this?" I asked.  
  
"I just.I just wanted you to like me" she said tears starting to roll down her face.  
  
"Morrigan. I do like you. I like you a lot."  
  
"Really" Then I leaned in and did something that I had been wanting to do since I met her, I kissed her. As I gently pulled away she looked at me with her green eyes then leaned into my chest.  
  
**Morrigan's POV**  
  
I felt like my chest was going to implode. I was so happy couldn't speak.  
  
Once I had gathered enough sanity to talk I sat up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded 'yes'. I stood up and changed into jeans and my old Lady Jackals hockey jersey.  
  
"You look wonderful." He said as I walked out of the bathroom. I looked up at him and kissed him gently.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I took his hand and lead him out of my room.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
THE END 


End file.
